mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Grumpy
In series *Mr. Strong: Both have bodies with four sides (original). *Mr. Grumble: Both are grumpy. Out of series *Turner (Handy Manny, both are blue, short-tempered and grumpy), *Mr. Gronkle (Richard Scarry, both are grumpy and short-tempered), *Mr. Washee Washee (Family Guy, both are angry), *Red (Angry Birds, both are short-tempered and grumpy), *Schnitzel (Chowder, both are short-tempered and grumpy), *Toadhog (Jungle Junction, both are grumpy a lot), *Sir Handel (The Railway Series, both are blue and tend to get grumpy at times), *Donald Duck (Disney, both are blue, grumpy and short-tempered), *Duke (The Railway Series, both are sometimes grumpy), *Mack (Doggity's PBS Kids Sprout, both are grumpy), *Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog, both are grumpy and cruel), *Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under, both are grumpy), *Mario (Sml, both have blue and are grumpy), *Wolverine (X-Men, Marvel Comics, both are grouchy) *Skeletor (Masters of the Universe, both are blue and easily angered) *Flogg (The New Adventures of He-Man, both have a nasty temper) *Billy The Orange Engine (The Railway Series, both are angry), *Two Legs Joe (Spliced!, both are short-tempered), *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob Squarepants, they both have big noses, are grumpy, blue, and suffer from misfortune), *Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes, both are short-tempered), *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog games, both rarely smile and have four colors to correspond them), *Clyde (PAC-MAN TV Series, both are grumpy and get annoyed with Inky and Mr. Scatterbrain) *Red (Cars, both cry), *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball, both suffer from misfortune) *Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, both suffer from misfortune) *J Jonah Jameson (Spider-Man, Marvel Comics, both are hot tempered) *Burne Thompson (TMNT, both are hot tempered), *Mike (The Railway Series, both are grumpy and have blue), *Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty, both are grumpy, short-tempered, have a unibrow, and have blue), *Junior Wetworth (Snorks, both are mean and rude), *Grumpy Bear (Care Bears, both have "Grumpy" in their names, blue, and are rarely happy), *Bowser (Nintendo, both are very short-tempered), *Captain James Hook (Peter Pan and Jake and the Never Land Pirates, both are short tempered, and suffer from misfortune), *Jafar (Aladdin, Disney, both suffer from misfortune), *Grumpy (Hence the name) (Snow White And the Seven Dwarfs, Disney, both are grumpy), *Danny Rebus (The Electric Company, both hardly smile), *Gladys Ighodalo (Andre Ighodalo, both are short-tempered, sometimes gloomy and suffer from misfortune), *The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland, Disney, both have fearsome tempers), *Texas Pete (Superted, both are very short-tempered), *Grump-Pea (Poddington Peas, both are grumpy) *Ranger Smith (Yogi Bear, both tend to get grumpy) *Hwmffra (Will Quack Quack, both are grumpy and short-tempered), *Moe Syzlak (The Simpsons, both are grumpy and mean), *The Grinch (Dr. Seuss books, both are grouchy, mean, and they grumble), *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country, both are cruel and cold-hearted), *Manny (Ice Age, both are grumpy sometimes), *Leon MacNeal (The Puzzle Place, both are moody), *Strong Bad (Homestar Runner, both are grumpy and cruel), *Ms. Bitters (Invader Zim, both are grumpy, and dislike everything), *Jack Torrance (The Shining, both are grumpy and are writers), *Goldar/Grifforzer (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both are short-tempered), *Grouchy Smurf (The Smurfs, they are both blue, grumpy and are always in a bad mood), *Dorkus (Planet Sheen, both are grumpy, mean, and both get easily annoyed and suffer from misfortune), *Bulgy (The Railway Series, both are bad-tempered), *Coconuts (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are grumpy and unfortunate), *General Motus, Caius Bonus and Caius Fatuous (Asterix, all four are grumpy and short-tempered) *Chef Hatchet (Total Drama series, both are short-tempered), *Eva (Total Drama series, both tend to be grumpy & short tempered), *Gordon (The Railway Series, both are blue and tend to be grumpy sometimes), *Admiral Zhao (Avatar the last airbender both have similar voices and are short tempered), *Johnny Cuba (TUGS, both tend to be grumpy & life threatening sometimes), *Trawler (Elias The Little Rescue Boat, both are sometimes grumpy), *The Mouse King (Nutcracker Prince, WB/Lacewood, both are unfortunate and grumpy), *Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster, both are grumpy most of time), *Sir Percival (Pinky and Perky, both grumpy), *George The Steamroller (The Railway Series, both are grumpy & Tend To Insult Others), *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo, both are moody), *Tiff (Kirby: Right Back at ya!, both are short-tempered), *Carl Winslow (Family Matters, both are grumpy and short tempered sometimes), *Carl Fredrickson (Up, they are both grumpy and prefer to be alone though for Carl, that was post-Ellie), *Cornelius and Thorny (A Bug's Life, all three are grumpy), *Cat (Peg + Cat, both are blue and moody), *Inky (Pac-Man, both are blue), *Oliver Douglas (Green Acres, both live on a farm and are grumpy at times), *Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street, both are grumpy and have unibrows), *Ickis (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, both suffer from misfortune), *Kwame (Captain Planet and the Planeteers, both are deadpans), *Ed Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life, both are grumpy), *Sergant Major (The Shoe People, both are grumpy and rarely smile), *Diesel (The Railway Series, both are square and short-tempered), *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog series, both are very short-tempered), *Guysborough (Theodore Tugboat, both are grouchy and grumpy), *Knuckles (Sonic, both are grumpy), *Bert (Sesame Street, both are grumpy and have unibrows), *Sam The Eagle (The Muppet Show, both are blue, grumpy, and have unibrows), *Dr. Robotnik/Eggman (Sonic, both have ferocious tempers), *Lotso (Toy Story, both are mean), *Sid (Hey Arnold!, both are grumpy and easily angered) *Soul (Soul Eater, both are grumpy), *Edward (Camp Lazlo, both had the same attitude), *Herbert Dumbrowski aka The Chief (T.U.F.F. Puppy, both are grouchy, and are short tempered), *Father Ted (Father Ted, both get grumpy with the Mr. Men and Dougal), *Katie Kaboom (Animaniacs, both are very short-tempered), *Sage the Owl (The Herbs, both are grumpy), *Farmer Giles (Henry's Cat, both get angry at times), *Archemedies (The Sword in the Stone, both are grumpy), *Gru (Despicable Me, both are grumpy), *Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story series, both are moody), *Peter Griffin (Family Guy, both are moody), *Sam (Jimmy Neutron, both are short-tempered), *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy, both are moody), *Chunk (Toy Story, both are grumpy), *Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast, both are grumpy), *The Grumpy Old Troll (Dora the Explorer, both are grumpy), *Woody (Toy Story, both tend to be grumpy sometimes), *Benson (Regular Show, both are mean, grumpy and short tempered), *Numbuh 86 (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are short-tempered), *Trey (The Animals of Farthing Wood, both are bad-tempered), *George Darling (Peter Pan, Disney, both are short-tempered), *Eddy (Ed, Edd 'n Eddy, both are short-tempered sometimes), *Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons, both are bad-tempered and life-threatening), *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh, both are sometimes grumpy), *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove, both are grumpy, mean, cruel, short-tempered, and suffer from misfortune), *Doli (The Black Cauldron, both are grumpy), *Hades (Disney's Hercules, both have fearsome tempers), *Gruffi Gummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, both are grumpy and rarely smile), *Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes, both are short-tempered), *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes, both are short-tempered), *Montana Max (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are short-tempered), *Thaddeus Plotz (Animaniacs, both are short-tempered), *Cat (CatDog, both have a bad mood and short-tempered), *Dan (Dan vs, both have a bad mood and are short-tempered), *Hannah Abbott (Harry Potter, both are short-tempered sometimes), *Duck (Old Bear Stories, both are gloomy), *Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, both are cold-hearted), *Lewis T. Duck (Charlie Chalk, both are short-tempered), *Kevin (Ed, Edd n Eddy, both are grumpy and mean), *Beresford (The Railway Series, both are blue and grumpy), *Moody Margaret and Sour Susan (Horrid Henry, all three are grumpy), *Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are moody), *Megatron (Transformers, both are angered easily), *Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are blue and are very short-tempered), *Shrek (Shrek series, both are mean, grumpy, and short-tempered), *Ashley (Warioware series, both are easily angered), *Kyle The Conjurer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are grumpy, mean, and short-tempered), *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Powerpuff Girls, both are mad), *Sad Sack (The Raggy Dolls, both are gloomy), *Eeyore (Winnie-the-Pooh, both are gloomy), *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both tend to be grumpy sometimes), *Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda, both are short-tempered sometimes), *Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2, both are short-tempered), *Sir Vladenock and Lafety Le Fei (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, all 3 are grumpy, mean, cruel, rarely-smile and short-tempered), *Mr. Robinson (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are blue, have a big nose, and have an extremely terrible temper), *Mr. Johnson (Fat Blue) (Sesame Street, both are blue and suffer from misfortune), *Doc Hudson and Sheriff (Cars, three are grumpy at Mr. Men and Lightning McQueen, additionally, Mr. Grumpy and Doc are both blue), *Simba (The Lion King (1994-1998), both lose their temper and being moody sometimes), *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (Star Wars, both have a bad temper and lose their temper with Mr. Men and Obi-Wan Kenobi), *Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs, both are short-tempered, and wear green hats), *Strong Mad (Homestar Runner, both are blue, similar shapes, and usually mad), *Thimblenose Ted (Flushed Away, both are blue,short-tempered and grumpy), *Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros 3, both are short-tempered and blue), *Casper Caveman (Looney Tunes, both are grumpy, famished and short tempered), *Stu Pickles (Rugrats, both are moody and tends to be grumpy sometimes), *Abe Simpson (The Simpsons, both are grumpy), *Ronnie McDoggle (Fat Pizza, both are grumpy, short tempered, quick tempered and argues on the phone), *Rocky the Lebanese Rambo (Fat Pizza, both are grumpy and yells), *Bobo Gigliotti (Fat Pizza, both are short tempered, grumpy and cruel), *Lou Pickles (Rugrats, both are grumpy sometimes), *Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are short tempered and ferocious), *Ecliptor (Power Rangers in space, both are short tempered and grumpy), *James (The Railway Series, both are grumpy sometimes), *Spencer (The Railway Series, both are grumpy and snobbish), *Mr. Bean (Namesake series, both are grumpy and moody), *Cartman (South Park, Both Are Mean & Moody), *Hardy Har Har (Lippy the Lion, Hanna-Barbera, both are gloomy), *Bulk (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are short tempered), *Drew Pickles (Rugrats, both tend to be grumpy sometimes), *Pauly Falzoni (Fat Pizza, both are short tempered and gets angrily easily), *Junior (Fat Pizza, both have fearsome tempers), *Aussie Pubs Guy (Fat Pizza episode "Beach Pizza", both get angry easily), *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up, both are mean and short tempered), *Patchy the Pirate (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are frustrated sometimes), *Wally Gator (Hanna-Barbera, both are moody), *Lifesaver Les (Fat Pizza episode "Beach Pizza", both are grumpy), *Jim (Fat Pizza/Swift and Shift Couriers, both are grumpy, famished, short tempered and Jim is hard to understand, while Mr. Grumpy is easier to understand), *Mr. Brillo (Brum, both are grumpy, short tempered and suffer from misfortune), *Von Vulture (Looney Tunes, both are short tempered), *Porky Pig (Looney Tunes, both are moody and short tempered sometimes), *The Park Keeper (Brum season 2, both are grumpy, mean and short tempered), *Ernie (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both were short tempered sometimes), *Sam I am's unnamed friend (Green Eggs and Ham; Dr. Seuss books, both are grouchy and dislikes anything), *Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove, both are grumpy), *King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks, both are short tempered), *Tito (Oliver and Company, both are easily angered, although Mr. Grumpy is deliberately angry while Tito isn't), *Officer Dibble (Top Cat, both are short-tempered and wear blue), *Chief Quimby (Inspector Gadget, both are short-tempered), *No Slacking (ChuckleVision, both are short tempered), *Franklin (Franklin the Turtle, both are grumpy sometimes), *Hank Hill (King of the Hill, both tend to be grumpy sometimes), *Cotton Hill (King of the Hill, both are grumpy and have bad tempers), *Henry (The Railway Series, both are moody and tends to be grumpy sometimes), *Sylvester (Looney Tunes, both are short tempered), *The Gromble (Ahhh! Real Monsters, both are short tempered), *Dagget (The Angry Beavers, both are really angry), *Norbet (The Angry Beavers, both are angry, moody and short tempered), *Coppercab (YouTube, both get angry easily), *Ice King (Adventure Time, both are blue, mean, and seem to be grumpy a lot), *Father Christmas (1991 Raymond Briggs film, both are grumpy and prefer to be alone), *Patty and Selma Bouvier (The Simpsons, all three are grumpy. Selma also wears blue while Patty wears pink), *Tarder Sauce aka the Grumpy Cat (A famous internet meme, both are grumpy), *Ember Flicker Flame (Lalaloopsy, both are short-tempered sometimes), *Mr. Fizz (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are short tempered), *Bald Bull (Punch Out!! Nintendo, both are short tempered), *Gaz Membrane (Invader Zim, both are grumpy, mean, and short-tempered), *Mr. Gus (Uncle Grandpa, both are grumpy and have Mister at the beginning of their names), *Pearl (Steven Universe, both are blue and get grumpy often), *Rarity (My Little Pony, both get grumpy at times), *BA Baracus (The A-Team, both get grumpy at times), *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony, both are blue and get grumpy at times), *Gus (Robotboy, both are blue and get grumpy), *The Beast (Beauty and the Beast, both wear blue and have bad tempers), *I. R. Baboon (I Am Weasel, both are blue and have shocking bad tempers), *Lizzie Devine (Codename Kids Next Door, both have blue on and are moody), *Blue (Dick Figures, both are blue and grumpy), *Mr. Nezzer (Veggie Tales, both are the same height are boss-like figures), *Rod (Avenue Q, both are blue and moody), *Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock, both are grumpy), *Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both get grumpy sometimes), *Cranky Doodle Donkey (MLP, both are grumpy), *Wayne Cramp (The Cramp Twins, both are blue, have unibrows and are heartless), *Walter (Jeff Dunham, both are grumpy), *Lucy van Pelt (Peanuts, both are blue and grumpy), *Charlie Brown (Peanuts, both are gloomy), *Gloomius Maximus (Rolie Polie Olie, both are grumpy), *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls, both tend to get grumpy), *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are blue and tend to get grumpy sometimes), *Cyril Sneer (The Raccoons, both are grumpy), *Impmon (Digimon, both are cruel), *Oliver (The Transporters, both are grumpy), *Trina Riffin (Grojband, both are grumpy), *Dade (Harvey Beaks, both are grumpy, easily angered) *Two Legs Joe and Patricia (Spliced, both are grumpy), *Brian Griffin (Family Guy, both have the same voice and are grumpy sometimes), *Crocodile (Tinga Tinga Tales, both are grumpy), *Randall (Monsters, Inc., both are heartless), *Harry Cross (Brookside, both and grumpy), *Ms. Harshwhinny (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are short-tempered). *Disgust (Inside Out, both are grumpy) *Anger (Inside Out, both are short-tempered and have similar shapes) *Kyle (Being Ian, both are grumpy) *Caillou (Namesake series, both can be grumpy sometimes) *Grimey (The Simpsons, both are short-tempered and suffer from misfortune) *Grimey Junior (The Simpsons, both are short tempered) *Dr. Finkelstein (The Nightmare Before Christmas, both are grumpy and short-tempered), *Mayor Burgermeister (Frankenweenie, both are grumpy), *Stan Smith (American Dad, both have blue and tend to be grumpy sometimes), *Anton Ego (Ratatouille, both are grumpy, mean, and short-tempered), *Ebenezer Scrooge (A Christmas Carol, both are grumpy, mean and short-tempered, although he becomes cheerful at the end), *Paul (Pokemon, both are grumpy, mean, and have similar voices), *Carter Pewterschimdt (Family Guy, both are mean, and grumpy), *Ernie the Giant Chicken (Family Guy, both are hot-tempered), *Cranky (The Railway Series, both are hot-tempered), *Statler and Waldorf (The Muppet Show, both are grumpy, and dislike everything), *Alfred (Johnson and Friends, both are grumpy and hate everything), *Benny Rabbit (Sesame Street, both are grumpy), *Clover (Sofia the First, both are grumpy at times), *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto, both have blue and are short-tempered), *Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb, both get grumpy) *Henry (Oswald, both are grumpy) *Robbie Rotten (LazyTown, both are grumpy) *Gloomius Maximus (Rolie Polie Olie, both are grumpy) *Princess Amber (Sofia the First, both get grumpy at times), *The Big Bad Wolf (Sesame Street, both are mean and grumpy), *Mio Naganohara (Nichijou, both are blue and are short-tempered), *Lord Rataxes (Babar, both are grumpy), *Mike Teavee (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, both are grumpy and short-tempered), *Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, both are grumpy, mean and short-tempered), *Jade West (Victorious, both are mean, grumpy, and short-tempered), *Helga Pataki (Hey Arnold, both are mean, grumpy, short-tempered and have unibrows), *Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo, both are mean, grumpy, short-tempered, and suffer from misfortune), *Hank (Finding Dory, both are grumpy), *Daddy Topps (The Land Before Time, both are moody and grumpy), *Mr. Krupp (Captain Underpants, both are grumpy, mean, short-tempered, and dislike everything), *Sadness (Inside Out, both are blue and cry) *Nightmare (Five Nights at Freddy's Episode 4, both wear hats and short tempered and the opposite to Mr. Happy and Nightmare Fred), *Mesmo (Mixels, both are grumpy), *Basil Fawlty (Fawlty Towers) both grumpy, moody and hot tempered *Mr. Plod (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are grumpy) *Pingu's Dad (Pingu, both tend to be grumpy sometimes) *Mr. Milko (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both have blue and are gloomy) *Carter Blake (Heavy Rain, both have similar voices, bad tempered and grumpy), *Principle Skinner (The Simpsons, both wear blue and are grumpy sometimes), *Norman Jayden (Heavy Rain, both tend be grumpy sometimes) *Sly and Gobbo (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are cruel and grumpy) *Scott Shelby (Heavy Rain, both are cruel and tend to be grumpy) *Ethan Mars (Heavy Rain, both are gloomy and happy at the end of their stories) *Scott, Virgil, Alan, Gordon and John Tracy (Thunderbirds all six wear blue and are grumpy at times) *Tommy Vercetti (Grand Theft Auto Vice City, both easily angry, wear blue and are cruel) *Jeff Tracy (Thunderbirds, both wear blue and are grumpy sometimes) *Max Payne (Namesake series, both have similar voices and tend to be grumpy sometimes), *Fred Leblanc (Fred's Head, both are grumpy and short-tempered at times), *Charles Montgomery Burns (The Simpsons both are bad tempered and enemies with Mr. Happy and Homer), *Mrs. Melisha Tweedy (Chicken Run, both are grumpy and cruel), *Victor Quartermaine (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit, both are grumpy and cruel), *Piella Bakewell (Wallace and Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death, both are grumpy and cruel), *Queen Victoria (The Pirates! In An Adventure With Scientists/Band of Misfits, both are Short-Tempered), *Lord Nooth (Early Man, both are grumpy) *Vladimir Lem (Max Payne both are cruel and enemies with Mr. Happy and Max). *Arnold Rimmer (Red Dwarf both wear blue, grumpy and are mean). *Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto 4) both grumpy and moody at times. *Zorran (TUGS, both are angry, cruel and grumpy). *Alfred (Johnson and Friends, both are grumpy and complain about everything). *Cranky Villagers (Animal Crossing, all are grumpy) *Mr. Grouse (The Loud House, both are grumpy, have neighbors, cruel sometimes, cry once in a while and smile rarely) *Lori Loud (The Loud House, both wear blue, are often to be grumpy, cruel sometimes, have a bad tempered, cry sometimes, moody and say "no") *Ronnie Anne (The Loud House, both have blue, cry sometimes, gloomy, are sometimes grumpy and smile sometimes), *Roz (Monsters Inc, both are grumpy), *Simon Belmont (Captain N The Game Master both wear blue, cry once in a while, gloomy and are sometimes grumpy), *Robbie Valentino (Gravity Falls, both are grumpy and mean), *Princess Zelda (Legend Of Zelda, both wear blue, have a bad tempered, moody, gloomy, say "no." and are grumpy at times) *Kurtis Styker (Mortal Kombat, both wear blue, are grumpy sometimes and smile sometimes) *Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat, both wear blue, are grumpy sometimes and smile sometimes) *Lola Loud (The Loud House, both are moody and hot tempered) *Lynn Loud (The Loud House, both are moody, cruel and are easily angered) *Lana Loud (The Loud House, both are blue, were hats and are sometimes grouchy and moody) *Charles Green Jr (Angry Grandpa Show, both are hot tempered and are very moody) *Jeffery Ridgway Sr (Mcjuggernuggets Psycho Series, both are moody, cruel and are hot tempered) *Stephan Quire (Greatest Freakout Ever, both wear hats and blue clothes, mean, bad tempered and yell) *Princess Lana (Captain N The Game Master, both wear blue and are grumpy sometimes) *Prince Lyle (Captain N The Game Master, both wear blue and smile sometimes) *Donkey Kong (Captain N The Game Master, both wear hats and are grumpy.) *King Hippo (Captain N The Game Master, both are blue, cruel and are short tempered) *King Charlatan (My Little Pony N' Friends, both wear blue and are grumpy at times) *Sting (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are grumpy sometimes) *Catrina (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are cruel, grumpy and mean) *Hydia (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are bad tempered and gloomy) *Queen Bumble (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are bad tempered, cruel and mean) *Rep (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are grumpy sometimes) *Herbert Pervical Bear Esquire (Club Penguin Series, both are hot tempered, cruel, grumpy and mean) *Blu (Rio, both are blue and sometimes lose their temper) *Coach Pacowski (The Loud House, both wear hats and are sometimes grumpy) *Principal Wilbur T. Huggins (The Loud House, both wear blue and tend to be grumpy) *Jewel (Rio, both are blue and sometimes moody) *Becky (The Loud House, both wear blue and hate parties. Becky only hates Lori's sophisticated party.) *Nightmare (FNAF 4, Both wear hats, short-tempered and are the opposite to Mr. Happy and Nightmare Fredbear) *Chef Pee Pee (SuperMarioLogan, both are grumpy and short-tempered) *Lavan (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are hot-tempered) *Arabus (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are cruel and are short-tempered) *Grumpy Mumpy (My Little Animals, both are grumpy) *Min-Min (ARMS, both are short-tempered) *Butch (Pokemon, both are bad-tempered sometimes) *Ingrid Third (Fillmore! both smile sometimes) *Nonny (Bubble Guppies, both smile rarely) *Mr. Grumpfish (Bubble Guppies, both are grumpy and smile rarely) *Principal Cinch (My Little Pony Equestria Girls Friendship Games, both are mean spirited) *Tirac (My Little Pony Rescue From Midnight Castle, both are mean spirited) *Beavis & Butthead (Beavis & Butthead Series, all three wear hats and are cruel sometimes. Beavis only wears blue just like Mr. Grumpy) *Daria (The Beavis & Butthead & Daria Series, both wear blue, wear hats and smile rarely) *Jeffy (SuperMarioLogan, Both wear blue and are bad-tempered) *Zeb (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are cruel and are mean spirited) *Sky (Total Drama Series, both have blue and lose the temper rarely) *Zoey (Total Drama Series, both lose their temper sometimes) *Branch (Trolls, both are grumpy and are short-tempered) *Mike The Mouse (Sing, both are short-tempered) *Four (Seven Little Monsters, both are grumpy and smile rarely) *Fanny (Battle for BFDI, both are grumpy and blue) *Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy, both get easily angered at times)89 *Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza, both rarely smile) *Pete (Mickey Mouse, both are grumpy and short-tempered) *Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, both are mean-spirited) *Dr. Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, both are grumpy and short-tempered) *Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are easily angered at times) *Tai Tai (Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat, both wear blue and are angered easily.) *Sam (The Loud House, Both wear blue.) *King Koopa (Super Mario Bros Super Show, both are mean-spirited) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan, both are grumpy) *Luna Loud (The Loud House, both smile rarely and are grumpy) *Jerry Mouse (Tom & Jerry, both are grumpy) *Fowler (Chicken Run, both are grumpy) *Mikhail Faustin (Grand Theft Auto 4, both are short tempered) *Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are grumpy sometimes) *Cleo (Heathcliff, both smile rarely and are grumpy sometimes) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story, both are grumpy and are easily angered at times) *Minerva Mink (Animaniacs, both are grumpy sometimes) *Big Nose (Pink Panther and Pals, both have unibrows and are easily angered) *Eric Cartman (South Park, both are grumpy) *Alex (Madagascar, both are grumpy and short tempered) *Carlotta Casagrande (The Loud House, both tend to get grumpy) *Ms. Puffs (Spongebob Squarepamts, both are grumpy) *Angry Video Game Nerd (Both of them have a bad temper and tend to break stuff) *Ruckus (Dumb Ways To Die, both are blue, grumpy and short-tempered) *Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes, both are easily angered at times) *Master Frown (Unikitty!, both wear blue and are easily angered) *Alf the Pizza Man and Jimmy the Cat (Cats' Eyes, all 3 are short tempered) Gallery Kirby the Vaccum.jpg|'Kirby the Vacuum Cleaner' SBk10.png|'Squidward Tentacles' Benson.jpg|'Benson' Clyde_in_Pac-Man_%28TV_Series%29.png| "Clyde" ZX0865A017S00555c32e15a3ba5.02868852_1280.jpg|'Crocodile' BennyRabbitwaving.jpg|'Benny the Bunny' MV5BMTcwMTA4OTQ4Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzU1NzU2MjE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|'Mr. Gronkle' OscarS37.jpg|'Oscar the Grouch' Movie_Grouchy_Smurf.png|'Grouchy Smurf' toadhog.jpg|'Toadhog' Donald.png|'Donald Duck' Sam the Eagle.jpg|'Sam the Eagle' Fifi_La_Fume.png|'Fifi La Fume' ThGFQ5PMUN.jpg|'Zorran' Alfred.png|'Alfred' Ms. Harshwhinny.png|'Ms. Harshwhinny' Admiral.png|'Admiral' Octavian.jpg|'Octavian' Oxford.png|'Oxford' Mr_Krupp.png|'Mr. Krupp' Danny.jpeg|Danny Rebus Lori Loud.png|Lori Loud George the Steamroller.png|George the Steamroller luna_loud_by_batmanmesser609-daazqbz.png|Luna Loud 538236-jerry.jpg|Jerry Mouse Eric-cartman.png|Eric Cartman download.jpg|Alex the Lion Mrpotatohead1.jpg|Mr. Potato Head 40-woody-toy-story-giant-wall-decal.jpg|Woody Images (3).jpg|Cleo Images.png|Sally Acorn Angry Grandpa.jpg|Charles Marvin Green Jr (Angry Grandpa) Lola Loud.png Category:Main series